


Help! I’ve Lost Something I Never Had in The First Place

by dreamingKatfish



Series: 2019 Tumblr Valentine's Day Fic Exchange [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingKatfish/pseuds/dreamingKatfish
Summary: Crying isn't an uncommon sight for those who survived a virtual killing game they were forced to think was real.





	Help! I’ve Lost Something I Never Had in The First Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is one the fic for the Valentine's Day fic exchange on tumblr. My match is evil-muffins, and for you mate hope you like these. If not let me know and I can rewrite them. I really want excuses to write.

Korekiyo wakes up to a cold bed and a note on the nightstand. Bright bubbly letters hold apologizes for leaving but notes the minor grocery run that was needed. Korekiyo decides to get ready and heads to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror he grabs a tube of red lipstick before stopping. He looks in the mirror. Once long dark hair now cut to his shoulders. Slight bags under his eyes from a recent lack of sleep. But _her_ image that used to follow him is gone. Until he remembers it never really was there in the first place. He never had a sister, he was an only child whose family is unknown or dead. His hand shakes. He puts done the lipstick and leaves the bathroom, feeling less than stable on his own feet.

 

Though he knows he should get something to eat he just sits down on the couch, pulling the big dark green blanket Angie had made a while back around himself. Quietly curling up on the couch as he begins to shake worse. Eyes stinging as he tries to remind himself he is home. His girlfriend is going to come home soon, like usual and they're both going to sit around watching silly movies and eat breakfast until he has to get ready for work and she's going to see if she has any new commission and if not then she's just going to make whatever comes to mind. But the peace only makes him cry harder as it reminds him things weren't like this.

 

He once had a sister. He once participated in the killing game. He killed his girlfriend in that killing game. But somehow she's forgiven him and they're both alive and he _never_ had a sister. Especially not one he, _god forbid_ he romantically loved. But _they_ messed with his mind and made him think he did. And he let them. He never thought of himself as one to cry  let alone sob. But he can't help the sobbing and hiccups that fall from his mouth as tears fall from his eyes.

 

In the background, a door opens and shuts. Angie bounces in until she hears the crying. She quickly deposits her purchases in the kitchen as she rushes to the living room. Heart cracking at the sight of her boyfriend in tears. Though she knows he needed to let them fall at some point. She quietly walks over and sits down. Putting a hand on his knee, quietly rubbing circles with her thumb.

 

Korekiyo looks up at the feeling and sees his girlfriend in all her bright glory perched on the couch, expression coated with concern and understanding. Bright eyes softened. He pulls her into a hug that she's quick to return. Whisper of reinsurances passes by her lips. So different from her usual loud self. Cracked mumbles of explanations and apologizes fall from his.

 

Her smile is sad at his apologies, “You know I forgave you for a reason Kiyo. We aren't weren't right in the head back then. Team Danganronpa made sure of that. What matters is I know you wouldn't do that now. And you won't,” and she pauses briefly to think about how to address the other part of his grief. Then begins again, “And I know you're sad your sister wasn't really here. But I promise you're not alone. I mean Auta and my island aren't real either, but here I am. They may not have been real, but we are. I'm holding you right now, aren't I?” She gives a quiet nyahaha, it's a broken laugh, so unlike the way she gives it usually. She's trying her best and Korekiyo is eternally grateful for her.

 

He gives his own quiet chuckle. And holds her tighter in a silent thank you. She understands the message. Eventually, he calms down and pulls back. He gives his girlfriend a smile, she gives her own bright smile in return. He begins, “I would apologize for crying, but I know you wouldn't accept that. So how about I'll make some tea if you would kindly put on a movie?”

 

Angie nods and laughs jumping up. Understanding full and well how Korekiyo just wants to cuddle after that. Wanting some physical comfort, but not wanting to ask thinking himself a burden again. But now not the time for her the lecture him on how he has so much worth. So instead she grabs his favorite comfort movies and grabs some blankets to make a little nest on the couch for them.

 

He eventually comes back with the teas, putting them on the coffee table before moving to sit down. Angie immediately pulls him to her side and he noticeable relaxes curling up on the couch with her. The movie begins the warmth of tea and Angie brings a peaceful smile to Korekiyo's still slightly tear-stained face. The memories hurt, but the present makes having lived through that to be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Critic greatly appreciated. Oh and I'm looking for someone to beta my Danganronpa fics. So if that sounds like something you're interested in hit me up on tumblr or Amino, it's the same username of dreamingKatfish.


End file.
